BLUETOOTH Low Energy (BLE) is a short-distance wireless communication technology, which was developed from the traditional BLUETOOTH technology.
BLE connection parameters, comprising connection intervals, slave latency, supervision timeout, and the like, are used for energy saving in devices. The connection interval defines a time window during which both BLUETOOTH devices use the same frequency to transfer data. There are 37 data channels in total, and connected devices cycle through them every Connection Interval. Thus, both devices have to agree on precise values for these parameters from the beginning in order to be synchronized, i.e., connected. Since the devices may be in a sleeping (non-moving) state during the connection interval, the connection interval can be utilized to adjust power consumption. However, applying the connection intervals in energy saving is problematic.
Shortening the connection interval increases throughput in both directions, but increases power consumption and reduces data transmission times for the devices. In contrast, enlarging the connection interval reduces the throughput in both directions, reduces the power consumption, and increases data transmission times for both devices. It is' necessary to find a trade-off between the power consumption and the throughput.